O Espelho Encantado
by Meriham
Summary: O que é que acontece quando se encontra um espelho mágico? E como é que a sua 1ªdona pode estar relacionada com o seu fabricante? Descubram nesta pequena One-shot. Casal: NejiSaku


P

**P.S: Na minha história o Naruto não é órfão e a Tsunade é a sua mãe.**

•_**.¸.•´O Espelho Encantado•.¸.•´**_

Há muito, muito tempo houve uma lenda sobre um espelho que tinha resposta para tudo. Com o passar dos anos as pessoas esqueceram-se da sua existência e esta lenda continuaria esquecida para sempre...mas eis que um jovem de 15 anos chamado Uzumaki Naruto encontra o espelho...

- Nem dá para acreditar que a minha mãe me tenha mandado limpar este sótão. Se alguém ainda vivesse aqui, mas não nunca ninguém me houve.

- Se calhar é porque falas demais seu pirralho.- disse uma voz misteriosa.

- Quem é que está ai? Mostra-te se não...- Naruto, decidiu deixar a ameaça por acabar, quem sabe a "voz misteriosa" não ficasse com medo.

- Estou ao teu lado, sou o espelho que tens ao lado. Eu sou aquele que tudo sabe, se quiseres podes fazer-me uma pergunta.- disse o espelho.

Depois de pensar um pouco Naruto faz a sua pergunta.

- Ó Espelho Encantado a minha pergunta pode soar estranha, mas quero saber quem foi que te construiu e te deu o dom de saberes tudo?

- Meu caro Naruto, eu só não sei uma coisa e essa foi a que me perguntaste, mas para isso há solução. Sei que quem me construiu casou com a Princesa Haruno Sakura.- o rapaz com tal resposta já se dirigia à saída do sótão, enquanto achava que o espelho era um grande charlatão. Mas...- Se descobrires quem me construiu ficar-te-ei eternamente grato.

Quando chegou a casa Naruto perguntou á sua mãe, Tsunade, se sabia a história da Princesa Haruno e se sim, que lha contasse. Tsunade apenas sabia um, por isso contou-lhe o seguinte:

- Há muito tempo no reino da família Haruno, nasceu uma princesa, cujo nome era de uma flor chamada Sakura. Esta apaixonou-se por um fabricante de espelhos Hyuga Neji.

«Um dia a Princesa Sakura pediu ao seu amado que lhe fizesse um espelho que mostrasse o seu interior.

«Neji assim o fez, acabando-o na véspera do casamento da Princesa com o Conde Uchiha Sasuke.

«Assim que a Princesa se viu no espelho, a imagem reflectida não era de uma Princesa com os seu trajes reais, mas sim, de uma jovem cujo o rosto transparecia todo o amor que sentia.

«Ao ver-se reflectida no espelho a Princesa Sakura deixou tudo o que possuía, incluindo o título e fugiu com o seu amado. Levando com ela, só o espelho.»

Naruto contou ao espelho as suas descobertas e o Espelho lembrou-se de tudo e mostrou-lhe toda o seu agradecimento ao indicar ao jovem Uzumaki aonde deveria procurar riquezas visto que este e a sua família eram muito pobres.

--

**Meriham: **Então o que é que acharam?

**Sakura: **Adorei Meri-chan. Mas tu não devias estar a acabar o segundo capítulo da tua fic, em vez de estares aqui a postar esta one-shot?

**Meriham: **Detalhes, detalhes. Mas em relação a isso é só ver se tem algum erro e já venho por aqui.

**Ino: **Vou fingir que acredito ¬.¬ Já agora porque só escreves sobre a testuda?

**Meriham: **Porque eu gosto da Saku-chan. **Na verdade eu acho que ela é a mais kawaii **_**(fofinha)**_**, mas se eu digo isto a Ino mata-me o.o"**

**Neji, com um sorriso de canto sexy: **Gostei da parte em que a Sakura deixa o tosco do Uchiha e foge comigo. Vai ter mais fics assim? É porque eu adorei este fim.

**Meriham: **Não sei S Mas ando com ideias para uma SakuNeji que vai surpreender a todos hehehe

**Neji/Sakura: **E o que é que vai acontecer?

**Meriham: **Curiosos ¬.¬ Já agora onde é que estão os outros?

**Sakura: **A Tsunade-sama foi para casa para recuperar da ressaca e os outros foram de férias enquanto não escreves o 2º capítulo do Pai...

**Meriham: **Já percebi. Daqui a bocadinho ou amanhã eu acabo de fazer o que falta. Mas se aquilo ainda não está pronto a culpa é do computador, eu escrevi tudo e ele apagou i.i

**Sakura: **Meri-chan não fiques deprimida.

**Meriham: **Tarde de mais ¬.¬

**Sakura: **Sei de uma coisa que te vai alegrar.

**Meriham: **Não vejo o que seja ¬.¬

**Sakura: **Pedir reviews . Agora dá lá um sorrisinho Meri-chan pleaseeeee.

**Meriham, com um pequeno sorriso: **Arigatou _(obrigado)_ pela preocupação Saku-chan. Muito bem vamos lá pedir as reviews.

**Meriham/Neji/Sakura/Ino: **Deixem uma review por favor, nem que seja para dizer que odiaram. Bjx


End file.
